This invention relates generally to baseball gloves and more particularly to a device which functions to initially shape the glove pocket during the break-in period of the glove and to thereafter maintain the shape of the glove.
Baseball and softball gloves are ordinarily made of leather which is initially rather stiff. During the break-in period for new gloves, each player attempts to develop a pocket in the glove which has a size and shape that meets the individual preference of the player. Often, linseed oil or neat'sfoot oil is rubbed into the glove during the break-in period to condition the leather. Many players devote considerable time and effort to breaking the glove in properly. Even then, the pocket may not turn out exactly as desired. Even after the break-in period, the glove pocket may collapse or otherwise become misshapen due to careless handling or storage.
The present invention is directed to a device which can be applied to a ball glove in order to shape the glove and its pocket exactly as desired during the break-in period of the glove. The device is equally useful to maintain the shape of the glove after it has been broken in.
In accordance with the invention, a glove shaping device has a body formed by three connected arms or branches which extend from a common junction. Each arm has a stiff wire core surrounded by a cover that may be bent along in the wire. This construction allows the arms to be bent as desired and to remain in the shape to which they are bent. The arms can thus be bent to the desired configuration and applied to the ball glove with the junction area located in the palm of the glove and the arms extending along the thumb and fingers of the glove. The stiffness of the arms holds the glove in the shape defined by the device, and the pocket can thus be shaped as desired.
It is an important feature of the invention that the free ends of the arms have special tips that are threaded through the laces of the glove in order to secure the device in place. The tips may have spaced apart collars which allow the device to be used with gloves that differ in size and shape. The glove shaping device can be applied to properly shape the glove during the break-in period, and it functions thereafter to maintain the shape of the glove and prevent it from becoming deformed during times when it is stored.